


Show Your Dreams To Someone Else

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam shows up at McKinley with something to set straight. Takes place after the s4 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Your Dreams To Someone Else

Adam’s always been the man with a plan. 

He’s the guy people go to for extra sheet music, for last week’s notes, for a quick boost of confidence. He’s politely organized and neatly put together.

When Kurt avoids his calls, asks that Adam give him the space to worry about his father, Adam backs off with keen understanding. Kurt treasures his family above all else- the very idea that his father could fade from his life nearly consumes him.  

Standing outside Kurt’s flat, listening to Rachel gush about her audition, and tell him that Kurt’s _not even in the state_ , fills him with a peculiar sort of dread. He knows the pull of home and the warmth of family as well as he knows the tired frown of Kurt’s lips when he talks about his previous return to Lima. 

Adam bids Rachel a quick farewell, cutting her off with a sharp wave. The memory of Kurt, with his unthinking dismissal of his talents and fleeting confidence spurs a recklessness in Adam. He’s boarding a plane before he can take a breath, tucking a small overnight bag behind his ankles.

He blinks, waking up in Ohio with no clue where to even begin his search.

A quick check of the phone book offers up two locations: Hummel Tires and Lube and Burt Hummel’s home address. Sucking in a breath of courage, Adam settles on home.

A gruff voices answers, short and suspicious in greeting. “Hello?" 

Adam clears his throat, nothing but nerves. "Yes, hello. May I speak with Kurt Hummel please?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Adam? I go to school with Kurt and Rachel.” He’s never felt so young, stuttering his way through an introduction. “I was wondering if he was okay to come to the phone?”

“He’s good,” The man Adam assumes as Burt Hummel hedges. “Can I take a message or something? He’s out with his friends for the showchoir competition but I’ll make sure he gets back to you when he heads home. Might be pretty late though.”

It’s a little disheartening that Burt seems to have no idea who he’s speaking with as Adam bids him a quick thank you and a goodbye. 

A quick google of Ohio’s Regional Showchoir locations sets him a journey to William McKinley High School.

He daydreams in the back of a sweaty taxi cab, shifting on the worn pleather seats. Adam wants to believe he’ll be a welcome presence, a pleasant surprise and not someone Kurt turns from in embarrassment.

A group of students, dressed in the typical show choir garb are hovering in the parking lot when the taxi pulls in. Adam shoves a bill at the driver, gaze snapping from one face to another.

Santana spots him first, her expression dropping into stunned disbelief. “Okay who called Doctor freaking Who?”

A few of the boys eye him speculatively, closing ranks as Adam clears his throat and tries not to look as out of place as he feels. “You’ve already used that one, Santana. You’re getting a bit rusty.”

“I’ll show you rusty-”

“ _Adam_?”

Kurt steps out of the crowd, shrugging off the restrictive hand at his shoulder. He looks good, a little tired and restrained as he takes Adam in. He’s inscrutable, still standing too far to touch. “What are you doing here?”

Another boy shove himself through the crowd, grasps at Kurt’s elbow in a way that makes Adam’s spine freeze up. “Kurt?”

“I came to speak with you. I had to see you.” He aware he’s babbling in the loosest of forms but he’s here now and it’s beginning to feel like a mistake. “This would probably have benefited from a bouquet of some sort.”

Kurt scrunches up his nose but smiles, crossing the pavement to take Adam’s hand. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Kurt!”

There’s a stricken look on the other boy’s face as Kurt eyes him, lips pulling into a frown. “I can get to Breadstix on my own, Blaine. Don’t wait for me.”

 _Blaine_. Adam meets his gaze under the harsh light of the streetlamp, feeling a bit foolish for the way he doesn’t break under the look of contempt sent his way. He doesn’t have anything to prove to a child.

Kurt waits until they’ve ambled away from the curious eyes of his nosy friends before he speaks, soft but pleased. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you have an exam today?”

“My last was this morning, yes,” Adam’s hands tingle with the urge to stuff them into his pockets, or curl them around himself. “I was hoping we’d catch up before the holiday was upon us but you’d already left.”

Kurt laughs, incredulous but not unkind. “So you hopped a flight to Ohio because you missed me?”

“Yes.” It sounds so simple like that- he’d missed Kurt. He’s still missing Kurt. “I feel like we’ve gotten off-key somehow. I know you’ve been worried about your father and I’d never want you to think you’d have to choose….”

Adam stops them, reaches down to grip Kurt’s hands. “I’m saying things all wrong. I simply wish to be with you, in whatever capacity you choose. As your friend, as your fellow choir member, as anything. I needed to tell you before it was too late.”

Kurt swings their hands between them, fighting at a smile as he glances away. “I didn’t know just how much I’ve been missing you until now. I’d keep turning to tell you things or think I could hear you voice calling my name. Now you’re here and I want- I want you to come to dinner with me. I want you to hold my hand and meet Mercedes and watch Carole fuss over fixing up the sofa bed for you.”

“I’d like that,” Adam says, bringing their hands up and holding them close. One of them trembles and Adam can’t say for sure it isn’t himself. “I’d  _more_  than like that. I’d  _really_  like that.”

“I think I get it,” Kurt grins, pressing in close to pull Adam into a kiss. Adam untangles one of his hands, threads his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Kurt’s neck just as someone pointedly clears their throat behind them.

Blaine keeps his gaze averted, hands held stiffly behind him. “I thought I’d wait for you.”

“I told you not to,” Kurt say evenly, brushing his thumb over the bumps of Adam’s knuckles. He doesn’t let his eyes drift from Adam’s face, impervious to the awkward air around them. Blaine swallows hard, runs a hand down to rub anxiously over his front pocket.

“I thought…” he shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. Should I call ahead and tell them to set another plate?”

Adam lets their hands drop but keeps their fingers curled together. Despite their previous stare-off, Adam’s not the type to press on the quiet hurts of others. “As long as it’s not a problem.”

Blaine turns away from him with a sharp nod. “Of course not.

Adam lets Kurt tug them both back down to cement path. "I hope you’re brave.”

He knows he is.

-

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: sept2013


End file.
